The present invention relates to a slip-controlled motor vehicle brake system comprising a pressure accumulator, a hydraulic pump, a non-return valve and a brake power booster. The pressure outlet of the pump is connected with the pressure accumulator via the non-return valve.
In a brake system of this type, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,190, noises are generated by pressure pulsations of the fluid flow leaving the pump. These noises and pulsations can be sensed in the interior of the vehicle and are usually felt to be unpleasant.